Slytherin vs Hufflepuff who loves Gryffindor
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Update, last chapter.  Kisah tentang Draco Malfoy  vs Cedric Diggory yang memperebutkan perhatian Harry Potter.  Humor garing banget, typos, shonen-ai, ooc, author masih newbie, dll. Well, just read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer** : Pasti punya seorang penulis novel,dong ga mungkin tukang sapu ya kan, (di lempar nimbus 2011)

**Warning** : Gaje, typos, shonen-ai(pangkat+akar x kuadrat),ooc parah, alur lambat melambai-lambai.

**Genre ** : Romance, humor garing yang berhamburan,friendship.

**Rate ** : Well ini T, jadi aman dikonsumsi ibu/uke-uke hamil. (Disumpal duit 100rb).

**Don't like?, don't read**

**Slytherin vs Hufflepuff who love Gryffindor **

**By**

**Tidus Arrain** **Gizamaluke Grotto**

Cedric dan Draco tengah menggendong Harry yang terluka parah di bagian kaki dan tangannya, mereka berjalan cepat ke Hospital Wings, sambil sesekali menatap khawatir pada pemuda berambut berantakan yang sedang meringis menahan sakit. satu pertanyaan mungkin, kenapa 2 pemuda itu harus menggendong harry bersama-sama? _well_, apakah badan Harry terlalu berat? Cedric terlalu lemah ataukah Draco tidak sanggup membawa Harry sendirian, demi celana Merlin yang kedodoran semua itu salah, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah,diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk membiarkan salah satu menggendong Harry menyusul ron dan Hermione, sahabat Harry, Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda cakep tersebut, sedangkan Ron, ia sangat kesal setengah hidup pada kedua pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran di asramanya masing-masing itu, sebab pertama, karena kelakuan keduanya yang menggendong Harry secara bersamaan seperti itu ditambah lagi Cedric dan Draco sama sekali mengacuhkan Ron dan '_yayangnya_' (Hermione), padahal mereka itu sahabat Harry, mereka ada disitu, mereka hidup, mereka berbicara tapi sekali lagi, mereka diacuhkan.

''Merlin,'' pekik sebuah suara ketika mereka semua masuk ke Hospital Wings.

''Apa yang terjadi dengan Mr. Potter ?'' sebuah suara yang dikenalinya sebagai Madam Pomfrey, tengah mendekat kearah Cedric dan Draco yang tengah membaringkan Harry dikasur rumah sakit, sedangkan Hermione dan Ron berada dibelakang mereka. Hermione ingin menjawab tapi sudah didahului dua pemuda itu.

''Begini Madam Pomfrey,'' ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, mereka saling melirik dengan pandangan kesal.

''Harry,''lagi-lagi mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan.

''Cukup satu orang saja yang menjelaskan, tuan-tuan!''

''Harry mengalami kecelakaan saat latihan melawan Hufflepuff vs Slytherin vs Gryffindor, ia terjatuh dari sapunya saat terbang dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi di atas ketinggian yang melebihi normal.'' jelas Cedric, Madam Pomfrey melempar tatapan terkejut, latihan Quidditch dengan 3 asrama, _Well, _dia baru pernah dengar.

Madam Pomfrey, memeriksa keadaan Harry yang kelihatan sangat parah termasuk juga memeriksa kondisi dan suhu pemuda tersebut.

''_well_, Harry, kau melakukan latihan dengan kondisi sedang tidak bagus rupannya.'' ucap _Healer_ itu menatap tajam pada Harry Potter yang sejak tadi hanya membisu.

Keempat remaja itu terkejut, terutama 2 pangeran Hogwarts,dahi Draco dan Cedric mengernyit, dalam hitungan 5 detik kedua pemuda tampan itu mengetahui maksud perkataan Madam Pomfrey.

''Harry,'' tegur keduanya.

''Pantas kau kelihatan aneh tadi pagi, sebelum latihan.'' Draco menatap wajah tampan tersebut dengan sadis.

''Dan kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit.'' ucap Cedric dengan kesal, kali ini 3 orang tengah menghakiminya minus Ron dan Hermione yang cuma diam membisu hanya jadi penonton dalam sinetron ini.

''Err...'' Harry tengah mencoba membela diri dari 3 orang tersebut.

''Tidak perlu mencari alasan Mr. Potter, kau harus menginap disini, tolong jaga dia aku akan membuat sebuah ramuan untuknya.'' ucap Madam Pomfrey pada keempat remaja tersebut, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

''Ta...pi,'' Harry masih ingin memberontak, ia menatap kedua sahabatnya,mencari dukungan. Tapi keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala, pertanda tidak setuju.

''Kalau kau masih keras kepala Mr. Potter, akan ku tambah waktu untuk menginap disini.'' ucap Madam Pomfrey sembari pergi.

...

Dengan sedikit paksaan, bentakan kecil Madam Pomfrey , dukungan sahabatnya dan rayuan maut dari 2 pemuda menawan, akhirnya Harry mau meminum ramuan yang dibuat Madam Pomprey. ''bagus, nak, dengan begini kau akan sembuh dalam 2 hari kedepan.'' ucap Madam Pomprey puas melihat Harry menghabiskan ramuan yang ada digelasnya, yang menurut Harry rasanya seperti ingus Dementor?.

''Err, tidak bisakah aku keluar besok saja.'' ucap Harry dengan wajah kusut mendengar dirinya akan terkurung selama 2 hari yang rasanya terasa 1 tahun bagi Harry.

''Ooh tentu nak, asal kau mau meminum ramuan ini lagi dengan ukuran lebih banyak supaya penyembuhanmu lebih cepat,bagaimana?'' ucap Madam Pomprey dengan kalem.

''_What, _tidak terimakasih, oke 2 hari baiklah aku mau deh.'' ucap harry dengan wajah murung.

''Ohh, baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, istirahatlah dengan tenang Mr. Potter.'' ucap _Healer_ itu riang, senang melihat Harry menurutinya atau lebih tepatnya patuh karena ancamannya. Ia melirik 4 remaja yang ada di belakangnya, sedari tadi tidak sengaja diacuhkan oleh dia dan harry karena saking serius berbicara.

''_Well_, Murid-murid, kalian bisa pergi, Mr. Harry Potter sudah bisa ditinggal sekarang.'' ucap Healer itu sambil berlalu pergi.

''Harry, apa kau yakin bisa ditinggal sendiri, kalau kau mau kami bisa bergantian menjagamu.'' ucap Hermione pada Harry, sambil diangguki Ron.

''_Yeah_, _mate_, aku dan Hermione bisa bergantian menjagamu,kami inikan sahabatmu.'' ucap Ron dengan penekanan pada kata sahabat, seolah menyindir Cedric dan Draco yang menurut Ron sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa Harry, Ron cuek saja menanggapi tatapan maut 2 orang cowok yang masih berada di sana, sekarang, gantian mereka yang diacuhkan, balas dendam nih.

''_Thanks, _hermione ,ron aku tak apa,aku bisa sendiri kok, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil.'' ucap Harry sambil tersenyum pada keduanya.

Hermione dan Ron menatapnya dengan tidak yakin, walaupun begitu dengan berat hati 2 sahabatnya mengiyakan saja perkataan Harry.

''_well_, kalau memang begitu maumu, baiklah. Besok, kami akan menjengukmu lagi. Istirahat yang banyak, _mate,_''

''Sampai jumpa besok Harry,'' ucap Hermione, ia berpaling pada Draco dan Cedric dan berkata, ''uumm, _thanks,_ untuk bantuannya terhadap Harry,'' ucap Hermione sambil berlalu, diiringi Ron yang tak berkata sepatah katapun karena masih sebal dengan keduanya.

Harry kemudian menatap Draco dan Cedric yang masih diam mematung.

''Err, kalian sudah bisa pergi kok, aku tak apa ditinggal sendirian.'' ucap Harry yang melihat keduanya masih mematung.

''Aku akan menjagamu Harry, aku tak yakin kau bisa ditinggal sendirian.'' ucap Cedric akhirnya, '' kau kembali saja ke kelasmu, Draco, akulah yang akan menjaga Harry disini.'' sambung Cedric lagi.

''Tidak, lebih baik aku saja yang menjaga Harry, lagipula bukankah kau ada urusan Diggory,'' ucap Draco dengan ketus.

''_Well_, aku sudah minta ijin tadi, Malfoy,''

''Kau pikir aku tidak, Diggory,''

''Hei, kalian...'' ucap Harry dengan kepala pening melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

''Bukankah Madam Pomfrey bilang aku sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri jadi kalian berdua bisa sama-sama pergi, jangan buat aku jadi beban kalian.''

''Kau dengar itu Malfoy, dia tak mau membebanimu, kembali ke kelas mu saja sana.'' ucap Cedric bersikeras mengusir Draco dari tempat itu.

''_Hell no_, Diggorry kau pikir kau siapa, huh, aku tidak mau diperintah orang sepertimu, lagipula, lebih baik aku yang menjaga Harry, kau saja yang pulang ke asramamu.'' ucap sang Slytherin yang juga tak mau mengalah.

''Tidak, kamu saja!''

''_No!_''

''Dasar Slytherin keras kepala, licik,''

''Dasar Hufflepuff kepala batu,''

''Eerr, kalian berdua...''

''Jangan ikut campur, Gryffindor,'' ucap keduanya yang masih berperang mulut dan tidak mau diinterupsi.

Harry terdiam melihat keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar heboh, pagi tadi karena memperebutkan siapa yang berhak menggendongnya ke Rumah Sakit dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan sekarang mereka bertengkar untuk mengusir satu sama lain dari ruangan tersebut. Dasar dua orang kurang kerjaan, kini matanya mulai mengantuk, karena efek dari ramuan yang dibuat Madam Pomfrey tadi mulai bekerja, sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya tertutup dan kemudian akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Cedric dan Draco yang masih bertengkar tadi tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar dengkuran halus dari atas ranjang tersebut. Keduanya terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya yang jarang terjadi, pemandangan Harry tertidur di depan mata keduanya. Sungguh sangat menawan.

''Manisnya.'' ucap Cedric dalam hati.

''Harry_ my beautiful Prince._'' ucap draco yang juga dalam hati.

'Kau milik...' bisik keduanya

''Ku,'' mereka berdua serempak tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kata tersebut.

Wajah keduanya yang tersenyum, tiba-tiba menjadi kesal mereka melirik satu sama lain dengan pandangan sebal.

''Hmm 'ku'?...apa maksudmu dengan kata itu Diggory,''

'' Tidak ada, Malfoy, lagi pula kau juga mengatakan 'ku' tadi,''

''Huh, kau hanya salah dengar.''

''Ohh, ya.''

''Well, Malfoy aku tahu, diantara kita pasti tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah untuk menjaganya sendirian.'' ucap Cedric

''_Yeah_, lalu,''

''Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, aku tahu yang kau pikirkan.''

''Ohh baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan egois, kita sama-sama menjaganya, itu maksudmu bukan,''

''_Yeah._''

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sepakat, dengan setengah hati tentunya, menjaga Harry bersama-sama. Berbagi pemandangan menawan didepannya, walau dengan rasa tidak rela yang besar.

Bersambung

Tidus Note : Hai, saya mengedit cerita ini lagi,walau mungkin saja masih ada kesalahan. well, lelah juga nih tapi ga apalah untuk readers bagaimana mungkin sih Tidus nolak (plak ! dilempar asbak)...ok, readers, minta duit donk eh maksud saya reviewnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note** : Hai, Tidus di sini. Maaf, klo cerita-cerita saya masih banyak typos-nya. Truss, EYD-nya ga terlalu diperhatikan. Tapi jujur lho. Setiap membuat cerita, saya selalu bersungguh-sungguh. Well, mungkin saya ini kurang belajar. Untuk itu saya akan terus mengasah kemampuan saya *emang pisau*.

Makasih buanyaak, buat yang baca dan review cerita gaje ini,seperti : **Apdian Laruku, Bimberbom, Chachulie247, CCloveruki, Pu-cHan, Ryugaa Athenania, Hatakehanahungry,** dan beberapa nama lain yang mereview. Maaf, saya lupa nama mereka. Karena waktu itu, cerita ini saya hapus dan baru saya ulang.(chap 1 masih jelek sih, soalnya banyak typos-nya dan EYD ga diperhatikan). Saran, dukungan dan concrit kalian membuat saya tambah semangat. Well, salam hangat dari saya,** Tidus Arrain.**

**Disclaimer** : Yang pasti bukan saya. kalau saya pasti buku aslinya bukan berbahasa Inggris melainkan berbahasa Jawa. *geplaked*

**Warning **: Typos, gaje, ooc, shonen-ai atau yaoi, humor garing, cerita abal, jelek.

**Genre** : Friendship, humor garing, romance abal, dll.

**Rate **: T.

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**Slytherin vs Hufflepuff who loves Gryffindor**

**by**

**Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto**

**Chapter 2**

Mata_ emerald_ itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Harry menatap sekelilingnya, membiasakan matanya yang masih kelihatan mengantuk. Ia sedikit lega mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Itu berarti 1 hal, kedua pemuda yang membuatnya pening seharian kemarin itu. Sudah tidak ada disini_. well, _mungkin mereka sudah pergi karena banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Mungkin mereka pikir Harry sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri. Atau mungkin, mereka sudah bosan menungguinya. Harry tidak tahu pasti. Yang penting hatinya sedikit lega.

Ia melirik ke arah meja di sampingnya. Ada segelas ramuan yang di tinggalkan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Dengan secarik kertas tertinggal di sana.

_To :_ Mr. Potter

_Well_, Harry, diminum ramuannya dan jangan disisakan supaya kau cepat sembuh. Tenang saja, ini bukan ramuan kemarin, kok. Ini hanya ramuan penambah kesehatan. Tapi kau tetap harus meminumnya,nak! Ok.

Ttd

Madam Pomfrey

Harry menghembus nafas lega. Bukan ramuan ingus dementor yang akan ia minum. Dengan enggan ia mengambil gelas disampingnya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan menyeruputnya.

Hueeek.

Hampir saja ia memuntahkan isinya. Baunya memang tidak ada, sih, tapi rasanya benar-benar pahit. Ohh jenggot Merlin, Harry tak mau meminum ramuan menggelikan tersebut. Dan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang (menurut Harry sih), terlintas di kepalanya. Dia melirik jendela di sampingnya.

''_Well_, ini bukan ramuan penyembuh. Tidak diminum juga tidak masalah, kan.'' ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah jendela tersebut. Harry hampir akan membuang isi gelas itu jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara seseorang.

''Harry, sedang apa kau di dekat jendela?'' sebuah suara menginterupsi Harry. Saking terkejutnya hampir saja Harry melepaskan pegangan di gelas tersebut.

''Dra...Draco... kenapa ke sini lagi? Kau tidak masuk kelas ya?'' tanya Harry. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Draco sambil memasang senyum dipaksakan.

''Ini hari minggu, Harry,''

''Walaupun begitu apa kau harus menjengukku terus. Aku tak mau jadi beban, Draco,'' ucap Harry. Padahal yang ingin diucapkan Harry adalah '_Draco, kenapa kau datang di saat aku ingin membuang ramuan beracun ini_.'

''Aku tidak merasa begitu. W_ell, _lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau di dekat jendela? bukankah kau harus lebih banyak istirahat di tempat tidur. Dan, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?'' Draco memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi kepada Harry.

Harry tergagap. Seolah-olah pencuri tertangkap basah, Harrypun mencoba mencari alasan, ''ummm, errr, ini hanya air putih biasa. Aku haus dan ingin minum, hehehe,'' jawab Harry. Ia merutuki ucapannya sendiri saat menyadari cairan yang ada di dalam gelasnya itu bahkan bukan berwarna putih. Melainkan berwarna hijau kehitaman. 'bagus, Harry, kau memang pembohong yang hebat.' maki dirinya sendiri.

''Tapi, kenapa tanganmu yang memegang gelas terjulur keluar, Harry?'' lagi-lagi, Draco memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Harry harus memutar otaknya lebih keras.

''_Yeah_, umm, ini memang kebiasaanku. Minum sambil melihat pemandangan. Apalagi di luar indah sekali.''ucap Harry yang mencomot kata-kata itu dari kamus 1 milyar kebohongan. (emang ada?)

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, ''pemandangan indah? di luar jendela itu hanya ada tembok yang menjulang tinggi Harry. Lagi pula hari ini sedang hujan lebat. kau jangan berbohong, deh,'' ucap Draco lembut tapi menyakitkan bagi telinga Harry karena ia ketahuan berbohong (dengan sangat payah). Draco perlahan mendekat ke arah Harry.

''Itu ramuan yang dibuat Madam Pomprey untukmu. Tapi kau tidak mau meminumnya. Dan sekarang, kau ingin membuangnya, benarkan'' ujar Draco dengan tepat. Ia seolah bisa membaca pemikiran Harry .

''Ohh, baiklah kau benar. Aku memang ingin membuangnya. kau puas,'' jawab harry. Wajahnya kelihatan sebal. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Diletakan kembali gelas itu ke meja di sampingnya. Kemudian dia duduk kembali di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Draco tersenyum. Perlahan, ia pun ikut duduk di atas ranjang itu. Di samping Harry yang kelihatan kesal padanya. Ia kemudian berkata, ''belum, kau harus menghabiskan ramuan ini, Harry,''

''Tidak mau. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti kaus kaki peri rumah.'' ucap Harry. Seolah pemuda itu memang pernah mencicipi rasa kaus kaki peri rumah.

''Tapi ini demi kesehatan mu, Harry,'' rayu Draco.

''No!'' Harry masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

''_Well_, sedikit-sedikit kalau begitu.'' paksa pemuda Slytherin itu lagi.

''Kau saja yang meminumnya kalau begitu!'' suruh Harry. Ia yakin keturunan Malfoy itu tak mungkin mau meminum ramuan menjijikan tersebut.

''Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus meminumnya juga.''

''Ehhh,'' terkejut juga Harry mendengar ucapan Draco barusan.

Draco langsung mengambil gelas berisi ramuan yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Dan langsung meminumya dengan perlahan. Seteguk. Dua teguk. Setelah itu, ia menatap Harry yang masih tercengang melihat tingkahnya.

''Well, Harry, sekarang giliranmu.'' ucap Draco. Harry bahkan tak melihat ekspresi apa pun di wajah Draco setelah ia merasakan cairan aneh itu dalam tenggorokannya.

'Lidah Draco pasti sudah mati rasa,' pikir Harry. ''Ummm, a-aku.'' Harry mencoba untuk mengelak, sekali lagi.

''Ckkkk,'' Draco mendecak. Ia meminum cairan di dalam gelas itu lagi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menangkap wajah Harry dan langsung menawan bibir itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Harry yang terkejut hanya bisa ternganga. Kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk memasukan ramuan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Mau tak mau Harry terpaksa meminumnya. Meski ramuan itu sudah habis. Draco sepertinya masih enggan untuk melepaskan bibir merah milik Harry. Dan masih saja melumatnya dengan ganas. Dasar, Bad Boy!

''_Well_, dengan begitu ramuannya jadi terasa manis, bukan.'' ucap Draco setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Terukir senyum menggoda di wajah tampan itu.

''Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini, Draco?'' tanya Harry, setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

''Aku hanya membantu meminum ramuan itu, Harry,''

''Tapi kan, tidak perlu seperti itu.'' ucap Harry dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena malu atau tidak suka dengan kejadian tadi.

''Aku hanya...''

''Dasar kurang ajar!'' ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali keduanya sebagai...

''Cedric,''

Cedric Diggory menghampiri keduanya. Ia menatap marah pada penyandang nama Malfoy itu. Tentu saja karena perbuatan pemuda Slytherin, barusan. ''Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry, Malfoy? dia itu masih polos.''

''Aku hanya membantunya meminum ramuan itu.'' sangkal Draco.

''Ohh, yaa. Bukan mencari kesempatan?''

''Mungkin.''

'Twitch.' muncul urat kemarahan di dahi Cedric. Ia menatap bibir Harry yang sudah tidak suci karena ciuman si brengsek tersebut.

'Sial aku keduluan.' batin Cedric marah.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Cedric mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Draco dan meminumnya. Ia kemudian menangkap bibir Harry ke dalam tawanan bibirnya. Dan kemudian, memasukan ramuan itu ke dalam mulut Harry. Setelah cairan itu ditelan habis oleh Harry. Cedric mulai mencium bibir itu dengan lincah. Serta memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Harry. Ciuman panas Season 2 pun dimulai. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Harry dicium oleh 2 orang laki-laki.

''_Bloddy hell._ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry, Diggory?'' pekik Ron dari arah luar. Ia melangkah dengan cepat mendekati 3 remaja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Hermione. Gadis itu masih terpaku menatap tontonan gratis di depan matanya saat ini.

Cedric melepas ciumannya pada Harry seraya berkata, ''_well_, sekarang ramuannya sudah habis.''

Puas Cedric, merasakan bibir milik Harry. Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan meremehkan yang seolah berkata, ciumanku-lebih-hebat-darimu-Malfoy. Yang dibalas Draco dengan pandangan,_ what_-ciumanku-yang-lebih-dahsyat-darimu-Diggory. Mereka tidak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dengan aura kemarahan dari pemuda berambut merah dihadapan mereka.

''Diggory! Apa maksud mu berbuat begitu pada Harry?'' tanya Ron marah.

''Hey, bukan hanya aku yang melakukan hal itu. Orang ini juga melakukannya.'' Cedric menunjuk Draco yang kelihatan tenang-tenang saja.

''Aku hanya membantu Harry meminum ramuan tersebut.'' sangkal Draco untuk kedua kalinya.

''Alasan!'' sergah Ron dan Cedric bersamaan. Walaupun begitu mereka memiliki alasan berbeda. Ron, karena tidak suka melihat sahabatnya dipermainkan. Dan menurutnya, Harry sedang dipermainkan. Sedangkan Cedric, Ia tidak suka Draco mencium Harry. Yang notabene akan menjadi calon kekasihnya. well, mungkin calon tunangannya. Atau mungkin calon istrinya? Well, Cedric. Mungkin kau sudah terlalu ooc, sekarang.

''Kau juga sama, Diggory,'' ucap Ron dengan sinis sambil melirik tajam Sang Hufflepuff.

''_Well_, aku hanya membantu Harry menghabiskan ramuan tersebut, Weasley,'' ucap Cedric dengan kalem.

''Kalian berdua. Benar-benar kurang ajar!'' Ron sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memulai perkelahian dengan dua pemuda tersebut. Tapi, untung saja Hermione mendekati Ron dan menahan tangannya.

''Hentikan Ron!'' ucap Hermione.

''Tapi, 'mione. Mereka sudah kurang ajar pada Harry,'' ucap Ron dengan meledak-ledak.

''Well, kalau begitu kita tanya langsung pada Harry. Harry, apa kau tak apa-apa?'' tanya Hermione khawatir pada Harry yang kelihatan pucat.

''Aku...tak apa, 'mione,'' ucap Harry sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap Ron yang terlihat masih sangat kesal pada Cedric dan Draco sambil berkata, ''sudahlah, Ron, aku tak apa.''

''Tapi-'' ucap Ron yang masih tidak terima.

''Maaf, Harry,'' ucap Cedric dan Draco. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka meminta maaf secara bersamaan.

Harry menatap keduanya. Menatap mata mereka secara bergantian. Ia tengah mencari kejujuran di wajah tampan tersebut. Dan, Ia melihat suatu perasaan menyesal terpampang besar pada keduanya. Seolah takut melukai hatinya karena kejadian tadi. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat perasaan shock Harry menguap dengan sendirinya. Ia yakin keduanya melakukan itu bukan karena ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi karena sesuatu bernama...

Well, Harry masih mengingkari hal itu. Ia masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Karena ia belum yakin pada perasaan mereka ataupun pada dirinya sendiri.

''Harry, kami tak bermaksud u-'' ucap keduanya menjelaskan.

''Tak apa'' ucap Harry sambil tersenyum. Mata mereka sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

''Huh, biar pun begitu, aku masih belum bisa menerima kelakuan mereka pada Harry.'' ucap Ron yang masih kelihatan kesal. Ia heran kenapa Harry membela 2 playboy cap Hogwarts tersebut. Apakah jangan-jangan, Harry telah...

'Deg.'

Sebuah pemikiran aneh terlintas dibenak Ron. Mungkinkah, Harry telah... dipelet oleh kedua _badboy_ tersebut. Dengan ramuan amortentia. Well, jika memang demikian maka terkutuklah kedua orang tersebut.

''Sudahlah, Ron. Mereka sudah minta maaf pada Harry. Lagi pula, Harry kan sudah bilang tak masalah'' ucap Hermione. Ron menatap heran pada 'yayangnya' itu. Oh, kenapa Hermione juga bersikukuh membela 2 orang menjengkelkan ini? Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir.

Tentu saja, Hermione punya alasan mengapa ia bersikap demikian. Ia tidak seperti Ron yang sama sekali tidak sensitif dan lamban berpikir, apalagi dalam urusan yang menyangkut perasaan. Lihat saja, baru tahun kemarin Ron menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione. Padahal Hermione tahu, pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Kedua insan itu memang memiliki perasaan suka yang besar.

Sekarang, perasaan peka Hermione menyatakan kalau Harry, sahabatnya. Sedang terjebak pada cinta segitiga. Antara dirinya, Draco dan Cedric. Hermione ingin membantu. Tapi setelah gadis itu pikirkan, tidak baik juga ikut campur dalam urusan mereka bertiga. 'yeah, cinta segitiga itu memang rumit.' Hermione membatin.

Mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Hermione pun kemudian berkata, ''Harry, aku tahu kau pasti kurang suka makanan rumah sakit. Karena itu, aku membawakanmu makanan yang lain.'' ucap Hermione sambil memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan lumayan besar.

''Thanks, 'mione. Aku memang lapar sih. Soalnya makanan di Hospital Wings sama sekali tidak enak.'' ucap Harry. Senang pembicaraan mereka mengarah ke topik lain.

''Nah, ayo dimakan, Harry.'' ucap hermione kemudian.

''_Mate_, kalau kau tidak dapat menghabiskan semuanya aku bisa membantumu, kok,'' ucap Ron dengan tampang kelaparan. Sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini mudah sekali teralih perhatiannya. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang makanan.

'' Kau sudah makan banyak, di Aula, Ron,'' ucap Hermione sambil menyikut perut Ron.

''Aku hanya bercanda 'mione, jangan marah dong.''

...

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa begitu hening. Karena kelima remaja tersebut sedang menekuni kegiatannya masing-masing. Terlihat Harry memulai acara makannya dengan perlahan. Didekatnya, Hermione dan Ron tengah membaca koran dengan santai. Sedangkan Cedric dan Draco...mereka berdua hanya memperhatikan Harry saja sejak tadi.

''Harry,'' panggil Cedric. Tiba-tiba, menginterupsi acara makan harry.

''Ya,''

''Itu, ada sesuatu di dekat bibirmu.'' Cedric menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bibir Harry. Menghapus saus belepotan yang ada di sana. Dengan lembut, perlahan dan penuh penghayatan. Harry yang diperlakukan seperti itu diam saja. Walaupun begitu, di dalam hatinya terasa campur aduk antara malu dan err, perasaan apa itu namanya? Ohh, ya, perasaan suka.

Draco yang melihat itu diam saja. Padahal dalam hatinya mendidih layaknya air rebusan di dalam kuali. (ok, itu perumpamaan yang buruk)

'Sialan, dia pasti membalas perbuatan ku yang tadi' batin Draco merutuk, 'sabar, Draco. Tak apa, yang penting ciuman pertama Harry, akulah yang mendapatkannya.'

Hermione yang melihatnya langsung bersemu merah. '_So sweet_,' menurut gadis berambut ikal itu. Ron saja belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Dan apa reaksi Ron? Well, sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu sedang memproses kejadian di depannya. 1 detik. 5 detik. 30 detik. Ok, Ron bisa mentolerirnya. Karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Dan kakaknya, Bill Weasleylah yang menghapuskan belepotan di mukanya pada waktu itu. Itulah, alasan Ron Weasley bisa memakluminya.

10 menit dalam keheningan. Cedric berkata lagi, ''well, bagaimana kalau aku menyuapimu? Sepertinya kau kesusahan, Harry,''

Harry yang baru saja menelan makanannya hampir tersedak karena mendengarnya. Ia bisa memaklumi kalau cedric menghapuskan belepotan makanannya. Tapi, untuk menyuapinya? Tentu saja ia tidak mau. Ayolah, tangan Harry kan masih berfungsi normal untuk menggunakan sendok dan sebangsanya.

Ron cuma bisa ternganga mendengar omongan si Cedric. Sedangkan Hermione, ia cuma bisa blushing untuk kedua kalinya.

''Kau, bercanda kan Cedric?'' tanya Harry sambil tersenyum meringis.

'' Aku serius.''

''Serius black sudah tidak ada.'' ucap Ron tiba-tiba tidak nyambung. Hermione menyikut perut Ron kedua kalinya. Kekasihnya itu selalu membuat rusak suasana romantis, saja.

''Cari kesempatan, Cedric?'' ucap Draco dengan kesal. Tak peduli pada omongan tidak nyambung dari kekasih Hermione. Habis sudah kesabaran Draco saking kesalnya. Sekarang, ia tidak akan membiarkan Cedric berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Harry. Karena Harry adalah, calon kekasihnya, permaisuri hatinya, belahan jiwanya, pusat cin-stop! Draco juga mulai ooc sekarang.

''So. Kenapa? tidak suka?'' tanya cedric sambil tersenyum sinis. Sesinis-sinis yang pemuda itu bisa.

''Memang,'' jawab Draco dengan nada menusuk seperti tusuk sate. Dan pandangan dingin sedingin es batu.

''Itu terserah aku, Malfoy,''

''Tidak bisa, Diggory,''

''Grrrr!'' aura gelap terasa di tempat itu. Sepertinya adu bacotan akan kembali terjadi lagi.

Ahhh, sepertinya 1 hari lagi dilewati dengan keramaian di Hogwarts. Well, tepatnya di Hospital Wings.

Bersambung

Tidus Note : Ok, chapter 2 selesai. Maaf, klo jelek, alurnya lambat, masih banyak typos-nya, ceritanya tidak memuaskan, dan jadi aneh. Saya sudah berusaha lho. Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 3. Dan mungkin akan diupdate beberapa tahun kedepan. Karena Author kehabisan ide. * Readers : Woooi, kelamaan!

Well, Readers. Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note** : Hai, Tidus di sini, lama tak berjumpa. Akhirnya fik abal ini saya lanjutin. By the way, ini last chap. Maaf, klo critanya ga bagus, humornya berkurang, jelek, mengecewakan dan ga sesuai keinginan readers.

Well, sebelumnya, makasih banyaak buat yang baca, review n ngasih saran di chap kemarin,seperti :

**ChaaChulie247, Apdian Laruku, PureDraconis87, d'lovhely CherQues, Hatakehanahungry, Sakura sousuke, Luna Ginerva, LunaArcelEolia. **

**Disclaimer** : ** Jk. Rowling.**

**Warning **: Typos, gaje, kata-kata ga sesuai eyd, ooc, shonen-ai, BL, humor garing, cerita abal, jelek dan author terlalu cakep. *reader muntah berjamaah*

**Genre** : Friendship, humor garing ga kerasa, romance abal, dll.

**Rate **: T.

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**Slytherin vs Hufflepuff who loves Gryffindor**

**Chapter 3**

Aula besar, siang ini dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang kelaparan. Hanya meja para guru yang terlihat kosong. Di meja Gryffindor, terlihat Ron yang makan dengan beringasnya, Hermione yang sedang menghabiskan sisa saladnya dan Harry yang tengah meminum jus labunya dengan perlahan

''Hei, makan pelan-pelan, Ron, nanti tersedak.'' ucap Hermione pada Ron.

''Aku kelaparan, 'Mione.'' sahut Ron dengan acuh tak-acuh.

Tiba-tiba, pintu aula besar terbuka. Menampilkan Draco Malfoy yang berjalan perlahan. Gayanya khas bangsawan berdarah biru yang angkuh sekali. Beberapa langkah sesudahnya, masuk lagi seorang pemuda tampan lainnya, Cedric Diggory, yang berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu tak lepas memandang Harry, membuat pemuda yang ditatap jadi tersedak saking gugupnya.

''Harry, kau tak apa-apa?'' tanya Ron yang terlihat khawatir. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit heran, kenapa malah Harry yang tersedak. Bukannya yang makan ala vacum cleaner adalah Ron.

''Uhuk-uhuk. Aku tak apa, Ron.'' ucap Harry yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Tersedak itu rupanya tak mengenakan. Setelah yakin Harry berhenti tersedak, Ron kembali menekuni acara makanannya dengan serius.

Draco Malfoy dan Cedric Diggory rupanya tidak berhenti di meja mereka masing-masing. Alih-alih berhenti, mereka malahan terus melangkahkan kaki ke arah meja Gryffindor. Harry yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menatap dengan heran, ada apa gerangan, kedua pemuda penuh aura memikat itu mendekat ke arah mejanya.

''Kenapa mereka berdua kemari?'' tanya Ron dengan sewot. Walaupun begitu ia masih saja mengemut tulang ayam miliknya.

Draco sampai lebih dulu di meja Gryffindor. Dan keturunan Malfoy itu langsung membuka suaranya yang mempesona.

''Ich liebe dich, Harry.''

Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung, ia ingin bertanya maksud dari kata-kata itu. Tapi belum sempat Harry mengucapkan satu huruf pun dari mulutnya, Cedric yang baru sampai di meja Gryffindor, langsung bersuara menggantikan Draco.

''Je t'aime, Harry.''

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cedric. Ia ingin bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi belum sempat berkata apapun, Draco mendahuluinya lagi.

''Obicham te, Harry.'' ucap Draco. Ekor matanya melirik rivalnya dengan sinis. Seolah menantang pemuda itu untuk bersaing.

''T'estimo, Harry.'' ucap Cedric sambil membalas tatapan Draco dengan sengit.

''Jeg elsker dig, Harry.'' ucap Draco lagi.

Tidak mau kalah Cedric pun berkata, ''Ik hou van jou, Harry.''

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terjadilah perang mulut antara Draco dan Cedric, dengan menggunakan bahasa aneh.

''Ta gra agam ort, Harry.''

''Lu 'bimta, Harry.''

''Mi amas vin, Harry.''

''Doo-set Daaram, Harry.''

''Aishiteru, Harry.''

''Sarang Heyo, Harry.''

Harry membiarkan saja keduanya terus meracau, menghujani dirinya dengan ucapan-ucapan aneh yang bahkan tak ia pahami. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya, apalagi keduanya sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

''Aku trisno srilamu, Harry james Potter.'' ucap Draco dan Cedric, tepat 100 ucapan. Dan sepertinya itu yang terakhir, karena mereka tidak lagi berbicara seperti orang yang tersangkut biji durian di tenggorokan mereka.

Beberapa murid yang paham arti dari ucapan keduanya terperangah kaget, termasuk Hermione, yang sedari tadi tercengang sekaligus terkagum-kagum pada keduanya. kedua pangeran Hogwarts itu sedang mengungkapkan...

''HEI! Aku tidak terima kalian menghina Harry seperti ini!'' ucap Ron marah, sangat marah. Sampai-sampai ia ingin memakan meja.(ok, abaikan kalimat itu.) Ia mengira kedua orang itu sedang mengejek Harry dalam bahasa goblin.

Merasa terganggu, Draco dan Cedric langsung memberi tatapan tajam, seolah mengatakan 'diam-atau-ku-santet-kau' pada Ron. Yang membuat Ron bergidik sendiri.

''Err, ok...ok. Ja-jangan perdulikan aku dan l-lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan. S-silahkan, k-kalian lanjutkan yang tertunda.'' ucap Ron ketakutan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengudak-udak makanannya sampai tak berbentuk.

''Ak-aku tak paham perkataan kalian.'' ucap Harry jujur.

''Itu bahasa asing, Harry.'' Hermione menjelaskan. Dalam hati gadis manis itu bertanya-tanya, kapan Ron bisa berkata seromantis itu padanya.

''Dan...apa artinya itu?'' tanya Harry. Akhirnya, niatan mulianya untuk bertanya dikabulkan juga.

''Artinya...aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter.'' ucap keduanya dengan lantang.

Lagi-lagi, keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu.

''OHH, MY GOAT!'' pekik Ron, yang pertama kali membuka suara. Ia baru sadar, kalau ucapan-ucapan aneh milik keduanya bukanlah bahasa 'goblin semi dementor'. Dan ia baru sadar sekarang, kalau 2 dua orang yang paling menyebalkan seantero tata surya ini, sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, Harry James Potter.

''Apa jawabanmu, Harry?'' Draco bertanya tanpa mempedulikan suasana yang mulai ricuh di ruangan tersebut.

''Siapa yang kau pilih Harry?'' tanya Cedric, yang sama cueknya.

Dari meja Hufflepuff, terlihat murid-muridnya memberi semangat kepada Cedric dengan mengacungkan poster yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan, sambil berseru ''CEDRIC, CEDRIC, CEDRIC...''

Tak mau kalah, di meja Slytherin para muridnya pun ikut memberikan dukungan kepada Draco. Walaupun ada beberapa dari mereka yang merasa tidak suka, karena sang Pangeran Slytherin menyukai Harry Potter.

''DRACO, DRACO, DRACO...'' seru para murid Slytherin, sambil memainkan alat musik yang mereka transfigurasikan dari peralatan makan di atas meja.

Di meja Ravenclaw, para muridnya sedang memprediksikan siapa yang akan menang. Mereka memasang taruhan kecil-kecilan. Dan kemudian, perjudian tingkat las vegas pun berlangsung dengan sengit.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi di meja Gryffindor. Para murid perempuan dengan pandangan fujoshi akut berteriak-teriak.

''PILIH DUA-DUANYA SAJA, HARRY!'' atau ''BERPOLIANDRI SAJA, HARRY!''

''Ak-aku...'' Harry tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aula yang seperti pasar ikan membuat dirinya semakin bingung. Ditambah lagi, dengan otaknya yang sedang berusaha mengingat beberapa hal dari buku 'Jurus langkah seribu. Pedoman kabur dari jerat mangsa', yang ditulis oleh seorang penyihir yang ia lupa namanya. Tapi, barulah Harry menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ia hanya membaca sampul depannya, tanpa membuka isinya lebih lanjut dikarenakan ia langsung alergi melihat ketebalan buku itu yang mencapai 1cm. Jadilah Harry mencoba berpikir sendiri, cara untuk kabur dari pernyataan cinta sang pangeran Slytherin dan pangeran Hufflepuff tersebut.

''Tidak perlu sungkan, Harry, aku tahu kau akan memilihku. Percayalah, memiliki kekasih seorang Hufflepuff tak akan membuatmu rugi.'' ucap pangeran Hufflepuff sok narsis.

''Jangan hiraukan omongan Diggory. Jawablah dengan pikiran jernih, Harry. Aku tahu, dipikiran dan mimpimu hanya ada nama Draco seorang. Cinta Slytherin terbuka untukmu.'' ucap sang pangeran Slytherin penuh percaya diri.

''Kau merusak pemikiran Harry, Malfoy!'' ucap Cedric yang agak mual mendengar omongan gombal Draco.

''Kau terlalu narsis, Diggory! Satu lagi, ucapanmu lah yang membuat Harry tambah bingung!'' balas Draco. Ia cukup kesal karena Cedric bisa menandinginya dalam mengucapkan cinta menggunakan bahasa asing. Dan sekarang ia lebih kesal lagi, karena mendengar rayuan- sangat-tidak-bermutu milik rivalnya tersebut.

''Hei, kalian berdua.'' Hermione menengahi keduanya yang serius sekali berperang mulut.

''Ada apa?'' tanya keduanya dengan ketus, gadis ini mengganggu perang antar lelaki saja.

''Sebenarnya, aku tak mau mengganggu kalian, sih. Tapi dari pada membuang tenaga, lebih baik kau mengejar Harry saja.''

''Apa maksudmu, Hermione?''

''Harry sudah kabur.'' ucap Hermione dengan kalem. Menunggu perubahan ekspresi di wajah 2 pangeran Hogwarts tersebut.

''APAAA!'' pekik keduanya. Mereka menatap bangku yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya pergi. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Harry yang berjalan keluar aula. Tanpa basi-basi lagi, mereka langsung mengejar sang pujaan hati.

Harry yang mulanya berjalan perlahan, mengubahnya menjadi berlari, karena melihat Draco dan Cedric mengejarnya dengan penuh nafsu. Namun malang, keduanya berhasil menangkap lengan pemuda bermata Emerald tersebut.

''Aku minta jawabanmu, Harry.'' ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Harry menatap keduanya dengan gelisah, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa, otaknya benar-benar kosong, dan ia butuh bantuan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Oliver Wood lewat di depan mereka dengan menggunakan seragam Quidditch Gryffindor dan menenteng sapu terbang miliknya, nimbus keluaran terbaru. Kelihatannya pemuda itu ingin melakukan latihan quidditch, dan bukannya ingin menyapu halaman sekolah. Oliver menyapa ketiganya sambil lalu. Dan pada saat itulah, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Harry langsung mengambil sapu milik Oliver dan secepat kilat menaikinya.

''Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Dan,Oliver, aku pinjam sapumu sebentar.'' ucap Harry sambil melesat pergi.

''OOHH, NO! My lovely broomstick!'' pekik Oliver dengan sangat lebay. Gawat, kalau Harry merusakannya. Padahal, Ia masih belum melunasi pembayaran sapu itu sampai tahun depan. Ckkk, Oliver yang malang.

''OHH, NO! My Lovely Harry!'' seru Draco dan Cedric bersamaan. Mereka putus asa melihat Harry kabur lagi. Setelah berpandangan sebentar, akhirnya kedua pemuda itupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hendak mengejar sang uke tercinta.

-(((( * ))))-

Harry potter melaju di udara. Ia yakin keduanya sekarang tak lagi akan mengejarnya. Tapi dugaan pemuda berambut berantakan itu salah besar. Seandainya saja sapu terbang terbaru milik Oliver itu mempunyai kaca spion, ia pasti melihat kalau ada 2 pemuda yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

''Harry,'' panggil keduanya.

''Demi celana jeans merlin! Mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan.'' rutuk Harry sambil mempercepat laju sapu terbang curiannya.

Cedric dan Draco merasa khawatir dengan Harry yang kecepatan sapunya melebihi batas. Mereka takut kalau kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terjadi. Dan akhirnya ia harus kembali masuk Hospital wings.

Dan terkutuklah pada dewi kesialan, karena sepertinya perkiraan mereka benar-benar tepat. Tiba-tiba saja, sapu yang dinaiki Harry kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan kemudian, Harry terjatuh ke bawah, meluncur dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Refleks, keduanya langsung melesat menolong sang pujaan hati. Mereka tak akan memaafkan diri mereka sendiri, kalau Harry lagi-lagi terluka. Dan hal ini, dikarenakan mereka yang terlalu memaksa Harry untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

Keduanya berhasil menangkap tubuh Harry sebelum menghantam tanah dan kemudian merebahkan Harry di atas rumput. Murid-murid yang ada dilapangan tersebut menghembus nafas lega karena akhirnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejar-kejaran cinta ala dorama jepang itu.

''Harry, maafkan kami.'' ucap Draco dan Cedric bersamaan. Mereka menyesal atas kelakuan yang membuat Harry jadi begini.

''Sudahlah.'' Harry berkata dengan pelan. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Hampir saja ia mati karena kecerobohannya sendiri mengendarai sapu terbang sekencang itu. Ia mencoba berdiri sambil dipapah keduanya.

Harry menatap mereka satu-persatu. Draco kemudian Cedric, lalu Draco lagi dan seterusnya. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, seolah ia seorang dokter yang akan mengoperasi pasiennya.

''Harry, sepertinya kau pucat sekali.'' ucap Cedric dengan was-was.

''Aku tak apa-apa.'' Harry mengabaikan kata-kata cedric yang mengkhawatirkannya.

''Tidak boleh seperti itu, Harry. Ayo, lebih baik kita ke kamarku.'' ucap Cedric memutuskan.

''Jangan, Harry. Sebaiknya kau ditangani orang yang lebih tepat,'' ucap Draco tidak setuju. ''Ayo, ikut aku saja! Aku tahu penghulu yang bagus di sekitar sini. '' dan seperti yang Harry perkirakan tadi, pembicaraan ini sudah mulai ngaco.

''Cedric, Draco,'' panggil Harry pada keduanya. Menginterupsi omongan mereka yang sudah tidak nyambung dan mengembalikannya ke jalur awal.

''Ya, Harry.''

''Aku sudah memutuskan.''

Cedric dan Draco terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Harry. Saking gugupnya, mereka sampai lupa bernapas. Tak menyadari kalau mereka itu manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen bukan halogen apalagi hologram.

Suasana terasa hening. Bagaikan waktu terhenti seketika. Detik-detik terasa lama bagi mereka, karena menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir manis yang pernah mereka cecap rasanya itu.

''Cedric, aku tak bisa memilihmu.'' ucap Harry.

Cedric terdiam tanpa kata. Jadi inilah akhirnya, rupanya Harry lebih memilih Draco dari pada dirinya. Usai sudah usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati Harry, menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak. Sia-sia jerih payahnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Ya, sepuluh tahun kurang sembilan tahun maksudnya.

''Dan Draco, aku juga tak bisa memilihmu.'' pangeran Slytherin itu terbelalak, baru saja ia ingin memeluk mempelainya, menghadiahinya cincin berlian tanda pengikat janji. Tapi, yang didengarnya saat ini membuat hatinya hancur. Kenyataannya adalah, Harry tak memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

''Kenapa?'' ucap keduanya, tak puas dengan jawaban Harry.

''Karena...Ak-aku...tak pantas untuk kalian.''

''Aku tak bisa menerima alasan seperti itu. katakan Harry, apa kau tak mencintaiku?'' tanya Draco dan Cedric secara bersamaan.

Harry menggeleng.

''Lalu kenapa, Harry? Katakan yang sejujurnya.'' pinta keduanya.

''Aku tak bisa memilih diantara kalian, karena aku... karena aku egois... aku menyukai kalian berdua,'' jawab Harry jujur. Ia tak berani menatap keduanya sekarang. '' Aku egois... itulah alasannya aku tak bisa memilih.''

'' Jadi, kau merasa bimbang, Harry.'' Draco menyimpulkan.

''Yeah, terlihat jelas dari mata emeraldnya yang sendu.'' ucap Cedric setuju.

''Kalau begitu...''

''Hanya ada satu cara.''

Draco dan Cedric saling menatap dengan serius. Dan kemudian, keduanya mengacungkan tongkat ke arah masing-masing. Harry yang melihat hal tersebut langsung saja khawatir, jangan-jangan keduanya akan berduel. Dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tak mau ada pertumpahan darah, hanya karena memperebutkan dirinya.

''Jangan ber...'' Harry sudah akan bersiap menghentikannya.

''Baiklah, Draco, kita akan buat perjanjian dengan tongkat sihir. Selama Harry belum bisa memilih diantara kita. Kita masih tetap akan bersaing.''

''Dan waktunya tak dibatasi.''

''Setuju.'' ucap keduanya.

Harry langsung cengo di tempat. Rupanya mereka bukan ingin berduel. Tapi sedang mendeklarasikan perjanjian. Ooh, bodohnya kau, Harry, karena mengkhawatirkan keduanya.

''Well, Harry. Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Kami akan terus berusaha membuatmu memilih salah satu diantara kami. Kami akan menunggumu, Harry. Sampai kapanpun.'' ucap keduanya dengan nada tak bisa dibantah.

''Ka-kalian benar-benar bodoh.'' ucap Harry. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada kepada Cedric dan Draco. Keduanya benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan tidak perduli. Kenapa mereka mau menunggu. Kenapa mereka mau berbagi walau sebenarnya tidak rela. Kenapa mereka membuat diri mereka sakit karena melakukan hal ini.

''Tak apa, Harry. Lagi pula itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Kita bisa menjadi bodoh karenanya.'' ucap mereka berdua kompak. Seolah-olah itulah jawaban dari kegundahan Harry barusan.

''Well, Harry. Kejar-kejaran tadi membuatku lelah juga. Aku akan kembali ke asramaku, sekarang. Bye, love.'' ucap Draco sambil mencium pipi Harry lembut. Dan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

''Aku juga masih ada urusan, Harry. Jadi, sampai jumpa besok, Sweetheart.'' ucap Cedric, yang juga sebelum pergi mencium pipi Harry.

Tinggallah Harry yang masih kelihatan cengo. Dengan kedua pipinya yang terasa memerah dan panas.

-(((( ))))-

(Keesokan Harinya.)

''Umm, 'Mione.'' panggil 'yayang'nya, Ronald Weasley.

''Ada apa, Ron?'' Hermione yang baru saja menghabiskan jus labunya menoleh.

''Well, kau tahu. Aku tak menyangka kalau dua orang itu ternyata menyukai Harry.''

''Terus.''

''Yeah, kalau Harry bahagia. Aku tak masalah.''

''Tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?''

''Hanya saja...kenapa 2 orang itu malah transmigrasi ke meja Gryffindor. Huh, membuat sesak saja.'' ucap Ron dengan pandangan sebal pada 2 orang yang tengah duduk di kiri dan kanan Harry. Terlihat 2 orang murid beda asrama yang saling memaksa membagi makanannya pada Pemuda Griffyndor.

''Harry, kau harus makan bagian ku!''

''Tidak, milik si Hufflepuff itu sudah basi, bagianku saja, Harry!''

Hermione tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 orang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ooc dan masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik dan gosip-gosip para murid disekitarnya. Hermione kemudian beralih pada Ron yang masih memasang tampang kesal. ''Mungkin kau harus betah melihat hal ini, Ron.''

''Hah, kenapa?'' tanya Ron dengan masam.

''Soalnya...'' ucap Hermione tertahan. Ia melirik Harry yang salah tingkah karena perlakuan Draco dan Cedric. ''Ku pikir, Harry tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Yeah, mungkin untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan karena hal itu, Ron, mereka berdua akan terus menempel pada Harry.''

''OOOH, MY GOATT!'' rutuk Ron. Ia mendecak dengan sebal. Matanya melotot, karena melihat Harry diperlakukan terlalu lebay oleh kedua playboy Hogwarts tersebut. Tapi, melihat sahabatnya itu kelihatan 'terima' saja, membuat Ron bersabar untuk tidak menendang keduanya dari meja Gryffindor.

Ya, akan sangat lama untuk Harry menentukan pilihan. Apalagi kedua pangeran tersebut memberikan jangka waktu tak terbatas. Sampai saat itu tiba atau Harry tak bisa menentukan pilihan. Maka mereka akan terus menempel pada Harry. Selamanya.

Entah, ini harus disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan. Tapi bagi Harry, ia akan tetap menjalaninya. Berjalan beriringan dengan keduanya. Meski nanti akan berakhir dengan Sad Ending atau Happy Ending, ia pun tak tahu. Karena jalinan benang kehidupannya terlalu rumit untuk ia baca. Maka biarlah seperti ini saja dulu.

END

Tidus note : Wokeh, jangan getok saya, sepak saya, ataupun lempari saya uang karena fik ini berantakan. (soalnya, ide di kepala saya sudah mentok.) Maaf juga ya, klo masih banyak kesalahan eyd, trus tanda baca, trus yang laen-laen. Jujur, saya tak bisa memikirkan ending lain selain ini. Yeah, saya ga bisa membuat Harry berakhir dengan Draco ato Cedric. Itu menyakiti salah satu.* readers : kan loe yang buat ceritanya kyak gitu!* Jadi biarkan saja Harry egois dengan memilih kedua-duanya hehehe.*getoked*

Maaf ya, klo ada yang kurang suka endingnya kaya gini. Kayak ngegantung di pohon cabe, ya? Yeah, tolong maklumi author yang bimbang ini. Ngomong-ngomong, saya dapat ungkapan cinta itu dari mas Google, lho.*ngasih tahu*( ^ _^'')

Reader: Ga ada yang nanya!

Terimakasih buat para pembaca sekalian yang mau berkunjung di fik gaje ini. Well, sampai ketemu di Fanfic saya yang lain.

**Selamat tahun baru...*tiup terompet* Doakan author yaa, supaya banyak rezeki...* bagi2 amplop kosong***

**Readers : heiii...dasar stresss!**

**And Review, please...**


End file.
